bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Goddess Raquel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50085 |no = 754 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 136 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 26, 32, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 26, 32, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 26, 32, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148, 154 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = This goddess is the living manifestation of war, known as Legendary Jona's true form while on the battlefield. Her motives are plain and simple: challenging the strong means everything. Records state that she fought to save the human race, but this is not completely true. The reason being that as soon as she had finished bringing down a powerful god, she then pointed her sword at a human hero. The blade that had once carried the hopes of the human race would now bring despair instead. |summon = Let us run around the battlefield and bask in the glory of victory! Come, we leave immediately! |fusion = Thanks for the offerings. However, what I really want is to fight you now. |evolution = Battle and battle to the bitter end. Fighting is living. I shall teach this to you. | hp_base = 3407 |atk_base = 1388 |def_base = 1339 |rec_base = 969 | hp_lord = 5983 |atk_lord = 1942 |def_lord = 1800 |rec_lord = 1402 | hp_anima = 6726 |rec_anima = 1204 |atk_breaker = 2140 |def_breaker = 1602 |atk_guardian = 1744 |def_guardian = 1998 |rec_guardian = 1303 |def_oracle = 1701 | hp_oracle = 5686 |rec_oracle = 1699 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Light God Barrier |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Light types & BB gauge fills hugely after each turn |lsnote = 3 BC fill per turn |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Star Crusade |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge for all allies |bbnote = 6 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 210 |sbb = Ecthelion |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, boosts BB gauge & gradually replenishes BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 6 BC fill & gradual 3 BC fill per turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50084 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}